Polar Opposite
by Just Another Indonesian Writer
Summary: What'll happen when Kurumi's enemy intervenes with her plans? Instead of time, he controls space, instead of guns, he uses swords, instead of being destructive, he wishes to kill those who destroy, and instead of being a human, he's a Spirit. Ævilok el Thanatos is not going to be your usual Angel of Death. He is her polar opposite, and he is her worst nightmare.
1. The Angel of Death

_Spacetime: In physics, spacetime (also spacetime continuum) is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single interwoven continuum. The spacetime of our universe is usually interpreted from a Euclidean space perspective, which regards space as consisting of three dimensions, and time as consisting of one dimension, the 'fourth dimension'. By combining space and time into a single manifold called Minkowski space, physicists have significantly simplified a large number of physical theories, as well as described in a more uniform way the workings of the universe at both the supergalactic and subatomic levels._

_Space is the boundless three-dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. Physical space is often conceived in three linear dimensions._

_Time in physics is defined by its measurement: time is what a clock reads. In classical, non-relativistic physics it is a scalar quantity and, like length, mass, and charge, is usually described as a fundamental quantity._

_Together, they create a new, four-dimensional continuum. Space-Time._

_Sources taken from the English version of Wikipedia._

* * *

Somewhere, within the Ethereal plane, a lone figure floats alone in the darkness of the black void. His short, black hair would be flow with the virtual wind, and the cool wave of breeze stopped, some strands of his black hair fell down and just hovered above his forehead, also doing the boy a favor my making his bangs. His eyes were closed, not budging even a single bit. His pale body was 'leaning' on the pretty much non-existing and invisible wall the dark void provides for him.

He was not going to move... If it was not for that feeling again.

_She's on the move._

He snapped his eyes open, and his brows twitched a bit, _almost_ signifying annoyance, after his eyelids fully opened, it revealed a pair of heterochromic eyes, while the left one's colored in dark azure, the right one's colored in bright cyan. Strangely, his right cyan colored iris seems to have this weird pattern inside it. It was a sphere, surrounded by an oval disc, similar to the milky way galaxy, that's also spinning in a clockwise direction. although it doesn't really stand out, it can really get obvious up close.

He blinked once, and in an instant, his body was immediately covered with a set of clothing.

A strange pair of skiing goggles with black, dark tinted lenses're now resting over his heterochromic eyes. His left azure eye was hidden from plain sight, but his brighter cyan eye was still visible, even through the dark lens, but the weird galaxy-like markings were at least covered with the darkness of the tinted lenses. A set of formal attire consisting of a black, long-sleeved dress shirt, but with the sleeves folded up 'till it reach his elbows, and a pair of black trousers, also with a pair of black sneakers.

There's also this long, black cape that wraps around his neck, also concealing the lower half of his face, while the long cape itself fell all the way down to his waist. But instead of going down from his back, the cape was flowing down to the left side of his body, also concealing his left hand as well. The cape itself seems worn, seen on the multiple rip and tattered marks on the cape. There's a white skull mark with glowing cyan eyes printed on the center of the cape.

Needless to say, he looked like a human in his teenage years. Minus the weird eye wear, weird all black attire and the heterochromic eyes, if you bump to him in the streets, you'll forget him in about three minutes.

The boy gritted his teeth and balled his hands into a fist. "I swear in the name of Thanatos... You shall not get away this time... _Nightmare_."

* * *

**Polar Reverse**

**Prologue: The Angel of Death  
**

* * *

Kurumi Tokisaki was walking down the quiet streets back home from Raizen High. She seems to be in a quite good mood today, despite the fact that she just transferred to the high school earlier this morning. Her twin black tails that's tied up lazily to her sides and her large bangs that's covering her left eye swayed slightly every time she skips her steps. Her dark crimson eyes sparkled in excitement as the girl's lip form up a self-delusional smile that she would give to no one.

She hummed a sweet tune to herself, before stopping herself abruptly. "Oh no... Patience is the key." She muttered to herself, but still keeping that delusional smile of hers. "I should just save the fun for the last-"

Her sentence were cut-off when a tall figure bumped into her, sending her staggering slightly backwards. After looking slightly dazed, Kurumi blinked her eyes and they meet the face of a taller, and older man, probably in his early adult stages. Not just a second later, more of his friends came out from the dark alleyways. The girl shot them a timid and apologetic look. But they didn't seem to catch the expression and just reply her with a mischievous look of their own.

"O-oh, I'm awfully sorry about that." The girl bent her head slightly downwards.

One of them smirked. "Hey, hold on now, little lady... You bumped into me at the first place, so I think just a simple apology won't cut it for us."

"Hot damn, this one's a cutie!" Another one cuts in.

And yet another one bumps into the conversation. "What's your name, babe? Wanna hang out some time?"

Kurumi puts a finger up to her mouth. "My oh my... Could it be that you want to get it on with me?" She questioned with a rather seducing tone.

Which, in turn, caused their excitement to go even further up. "Get it on? Damn, she's a forward one too!"

"You sure catch the topic on quickly, girl... I like that." The older teen grinned at the idea. "You're into that kind of thing, yeah?"

Kurumi gave them a naughty looking smile. "... As much as anybody else ..." She paused for a moment. "But people can see us in the open like this... Why don't we... Go there...?" She pointed at the dark alley the trio originated from. "Come with me..."

With their 'hormones' building up, and without a second of re-thinking their decision, they just followed her into the dark alley, chuckling with a perverted tone as well. Not a minute later, they all disappeared into the darkness. But instead of getting their pleasure, the trio adults would only meet their horrifying end. A truck passed by in high speed, a perfect sound distraction of fleshes getting ripped off. Pleas of help as well as screams of pain and death echoed through the area.

And the second the truck passes the alley. There were nothing left of them. Only a splatter of blood, and Kurumi standing in the darkness with only her right crimson eye shown. She was still smiling that delusional smile to no one as she watched her own gruesome work to the three. She was literally standing at the pool of their blood right now. If this situation were to happen to anyone else, they mental would probably snap immediately. But not to her.

"That was... Delectable..." She licked her soft lips slowly and carefully.

Her fun however, must come to an end when she heard of a portal opening from the other end of the alley. A female figure steps up. The sudden noise made Kurumi to raise her head to identify the incoming person. She saw a young girl. She appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. Her amber colored irises reflected the incoming crimson light of Kurumi's own light, oh, and there's also a dot under her left eye.

"Looks like I arrived a bit too late." The younger, blue haired girl spoke up.

Kurumi herself only smiled at her. "Oh my, so you're that..." She trailed off.

"You've made a huge mess eating again... _Nightmare._" The girl glared at the direction of the blood surrounding her.

At the cue of the name 'Nightmare', more personnel of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force [JGSDF]'s Anti Spirit Team, or more known simply as ASTs showed up in the already darkening dusk skies. Among the members currently trying to box in the high school girl, floats a certain silver haired girl. Origami Tobiichi was certain that this operation will be a success. After all. The ASTs DID bring Mana Takamiya, the wizard of .Machina Industries, also known as DEM, to their fight.

Although, it seems fate is on her foul mood as she flings a spacequake to the area. The sudden blare of alarm caught everyone, even Kurumi, Origami, and Mana off guard. They could also immediately hear the citizens of the Tengu City's panicked state. Some public transportation were brought into the underground, some other people running in for shelters that's scattered throughout the corner of every block around the city's area.

"No way..." Mana muttered under her breath. "It's happening _now_, out of all times?"

But before she could even issue the orders to evacuate the area and postpone their operation, the orange skies immediately distort themselves. The wind blew even harder, so hard, that it almost knocked some of the AST members off from the skies. All of their eyes went wide as a black colored sphere with golden colored lightnings suddenly appeared on top of them. They knew that sooner or later that a spacequake would occur... But not _THIS_ fast. And what about the civilians down there? Because they barely got the time to evacuate as well.

As the sphere went even bigger, some members of the AST team flew away from their formation in a vain attempt to safe themselves from the obvious danger. Some other were too scared, or too stunned, to even move, and finally some others could only freeze at the seemingly inevitable death they're facing. The citizens also did the same thing. They begged for the already closed and sealed shelters to open up again for them. But of course... Their pleas were left unheard.

Mana and Origami closed their eyes, to brace themselves for a world of pain, while Kurumi just stood there and watched as the series of events unfold before her eyes.

One second. Five seconds. Half a minute. A full minute. Nothing's happening? Both AST members opened their eyes and looked at the skies, only to see that it has become normal again, as if nothing ever happened to the formation of peaceful clouds above them. Instantly, they snapped their heads back to the Raizen High student, Kurumi. But now, an obstacle seems to be standing at their way. A crouched male figure now stands between them and a... Scared looking Kurumi?

"I think It has been a while since we've met... Nightmare." The figure spoke with a low voice, but still rather high-pitched, especially for a boy. Everyone winced when he said Kurumi's nickname, even the said girl herself. Kurumi's already pale skin paled even further when he called her out. His voice was completely straight and calm, but the death and venom dripping from his cold tone were also completely obvious for all of them.

He raised his head and faced Kurumi. The boy picked himself up from his one knee. His black-clad clothing as well as the enigmatic aura he's sending, gives away the notion that he's obviously not Human. Seeing this, Mana takes up an alarmed stance, while also giving the signal to the still present AST members at the area to get ready to attack. Origami didn't waste any second to aim her rifle at the boy. Her pale blue eyes were planted on the magnifying sights of her rifle, while the crosshair itself fell upon the boy's head.

"Step back, Humans." He raised his left hand to his side, also shoving the black, skull patterned cape to his back. "She's a dangerous being. I shall take care of this from here..."

The shorter blue haired girl blinked. Did he just say the word '_Humans_'?

The black-clad boy clenched his right hand, and a cyan light suddenly pops up out of nowhere to shroud the whole right arm, all the way up to his elbow. Not a second later, the light materialized itself and forms up a long switchblade, or more like a unique looking long sword. he mechanics of the sword itself was strange indeed. Firstly there was a black metal gauntlet covering his pale right hand. The blade was attached to the gauntlet but it looked like it was still sheathed. The blade was at the side of the gauntlet, with the bladed ends facing backwards.

He pointed the gauntlet at the crimson eyed girl before him, and the blade snaps itself into place. The long sword now facing forward and the sharp gray edges fell upon its prey, Kurumi. The sword has no hilt, and instead, the blade part immediately connects to the horizontal grip. The boy was using the sword like it's some sort of a brass knuckle or something. The sword was so long, the length of the sword was even longer than the boy's full height (which was rather short too).

Kurumi herself was biting her lower lip, bit she forced a smile to the boy.

"Y-yes... It's been a while indeed. _Ævilok el Thanatos..._" She muttered, the fear still evident in her voice. "Your space-manipulating skills haven't degraded even by a single bit..." She continued, pointing at the place where the spacequake should've happened. "And my... Your _Lucifer_ still look as sharp as ever..." Her other hand pointed at the dark blade he's currently wielding.

Everyone tensed up at the called name, excluding the boy, of course. Especially at the last name. _Thanatos._ The Angel of Death. The AST team immediately assumed that he's no Human, true to his all-black appearance, the skull markings on his tattered cape, his overly formal speaking style, the way he referred the ASTs simply as the term 'Humans', his powers to summon the large switch-sword, and finally the name itself. _Thanatos_. Kurumi herself also mentioned the name of _Lucifer_, the Fallen Angel, as the name of his blade.

It doesn't really take a genius to identify him as one of _them... A Spirit_. _A Male Spirit, in fact_.

"Sweet words will not save you from death's wrath, Nightmare." The boy, now identified as Thanatos (or at least his incarnation) replied back to her with a freezing cold tone, so cold, it sent chills running down the humans currently present at the area.

Kurumi's smile turned into a sadistic one as she _almost_ summoned her Astral Dress. Keyword: almost.

But her actions were immediately stopped when the boy glared at her. At and instant, the spaces surrounding her began to twist and distort itself, making a similar effect of a spacequake. Kurumi was immediately trapped within the boundaries of space's three linear dimensions. Surprised by how quick the boy acts, the black haired girl was once again showing her scared face. Which is something rare for her. Especially when she's already dangerous herself.

"**_Die._**" At the simple command from Thanatos, the twisted space surrounding her began to tear apart, creating a hole in the space's continuum, breaking the laws of the three dimensions. Kurumi was immediately sucked into the hole. The rip in the space closes in, but before the girl disappears into the dark void, a glimpse of her left eye was shown. It was colored in golden. And it also has this clock markings inside the irises.

Much to everyone's surprise, despite her fears, Kurumi didn't scream at all. Three seconds in, she was completely gone. Nothing was left standing, as if nothing happened to the area. She was just gone, just like that. The humans of the ASTs were watching the whole scene with a complete look of horror plastering their faces. In their eyes, they just saw a Spirit murdering another Spirit with no pity or remorse. He just showed up out of nowhere and just got into business.

The Angel of Death dismissed his weapons and turned his head to face the still stunned Mana. His right cyan eye pierced through the darkness of the alley and his own goggles. He used his other free hand to tighten the cape's grip and pressed in on his face, once again, concealing the lower half. He swiped his left hand in to cover it with the black cloak. No one said anything to him, nor take any action regarding his abilities as a Spirit.

"Human." He finally spoke up, earning a death glare from all of the AST members currently present. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, didn't she?"

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. A Spirit's Obliviousness

Thanatos slowly opened his closed eyelids a flash of blinding light stopped him midway and forced him to close them again. The Angel of Death groaned in discontent. He could feel the excruciating pain in his head. With his eyes still closed, he put a hand up to his head. A finger ran from his black hair and down to his unprotected eyes. Wait... Unprotected? He began to poke his own face with his eyes still stayed shut. He felt nothing of his dark goggles. He froze.

Then he suddenly snapped his left eye open, with his right hand still covering his right eye. He was a little bit disoriented from the sudden light that entered his eyes, but after a minute of regaining self control, he could finally shrug the disorientation off. The extreme pain as well as the intense pounding still remains, though. His left eye met an image that's still unfamiliar to the short, young or teenage looking Angel of Death. He noticed that he's laying on something soft.

His azure eye snapped left and right, as if trying to search for something. He frantically sat upright on cushy and soft object he was laying down at. A black object flashed at the edge of his left eye. He immediately took some notice that it was his black goggles. Sighing in relieve, his tensed muscles relaxed a bit more. He took his eye wear up from the table and promptly wears it again. After having his vision darkened slightly, he finally opened his right cyan, galaxy patterned eye.

He then took some notes regarding his location. It was... Strange. He's currently sitting on a soft object, it's divided into some sections, and there's also the arm rest on the edge of each corner. The place where his goggles were sitting at was rectangular and it's made of wood. The room seems to be cool enough. It must be because of that strange, brick shaped box, placed at the corner of the room's walls. Strange, everything seems to be unfamiliar to him. He wondered thoughtfully.

How did he even get here in the first place?

He remembered something regarding his hunt for the girl he always called Nightmare. His encounter with her and the Humans... How he sucked one of her clone to be imprisoned in the space's linear dimension... That's one less copy to worry about, since she couldn't make a temporary self out of something that's already completely gone from this existence. He was about to check if the Humans were okay back then, but they just attacked him without warning.

He was prepared for a battle to the death with Nightmare, but he was not ready for a storm of sharp projectiles, launched by the human's mechanic catapult that looks like a slender box, ironically. But those mechanic boxes really looked like Nightmare's weapons she called '_guns_', although they looked much more modern, and can fire multiple projectiles at once. But something's strange indeed. Last time he checked, the Human race can't fly or float on their own. But now there's those wings on their back...

He was also confused on why did the Humans attacked him without letting him to explain what's going on. He thought that they probably see him as a threat after sealing one of Nightmare's clones. Explaining didn't do him any good, for some reason. He decided to fly away from the area, but they gave him chase. Because the male Spirit had vowed that he'll never attack Humans (without a good reason), he refrained from doing so. And the results were pretty nasty.

All he remembered afterwards was he was closing in on a tall, metal pole with wires connected to the pole. After that, it's just black.

_The Human world is strange..._

* * *

**Polar Opposite**

**Chapter One: A Spirit's Obliviousness**

* * *

Rinne Sonogami's day had just gone from normal to confusing in just a matter of hours. Her way home from school, the Raizen High, was pretty much typical. Lonely dusk time, when an alarm signal for the spacequake blared on. Of course, in panic, she went to the nearest chapter. But she was among the ones who're unlucky enough to make it to the shelter in time before the spacequake erupted. While she was prepared for the worst to happen to both her and the Tengu City, the spacequake suddenly cancels itself out.

As if nothing had ever happened.

Confused and tired, she decided skip the dinner she was to supposed to have with her other friends and just went home early. By the time she got back to the terrace of her house, it was already nearing dark. But another series of weird events had to happen to the poor, pink haired girl. At the front of her veranda, lies an unconscious boy. _An unconscious boy_. That's not a thing that you'll see everyday. Seeing that her parents're still out and probably won't return for the next few weeks, because, you know, work reasons, and that she had no money to get him to the hospital, she had decided to take the boy, dressed in black into her house.

The boy was strangely light, much to her own surprise, simply by using her shoulders, she could tell that the black-clad teen was not that tall. At least, not enough to beat her in overall height. She also mentally wrote herself a note that he's using skiing goggles. _Skiing goggles_. Like really? It's like early summer right here at Tengu City! What kind of an idiot who wears skiing goggles in the middle of the blazing heat? Oh, and his weird skull cloak too.

He's a weird young man, if you ask for her own opinion regarding the boy.

Currently, the boy's rested over at her living room. She checked him up real quick, no real injuries to worry about. Just some bruise marks here and there. Nothing an antiseptic plaster and a few sprinkles of water couldn't fix in a jiffy. She wondered how the boy got into her house's veranda, though. The gates were still locked when she got home, and the walls that leads to the main house areas were pretty high. He obviously looked too young, too formal and too sophisticated to just break into someone's house and steal something.

What a weird day. Rinne's now carrying a tray with two glasses of hot tea and a bowl of a simple hot soup she had prepared to the living room. She thought that he would probably need some refreshments if he woke up later. She had also ordered herself some takeouts from a nearby Chinese restaurant. It'll take some time before they could get there anyway, so it wouldn't hurt for her to just go and check up the boy's condition, right?

...Right?

Thanatos was still sitting upright at the soft object he's yet to identify. He kept snapping his eyes left and right, trying to scan and learn something at his unusual surroundings. Humans really do have a strange sense of architecture. He wondered who's the person who he had took their time to take care of him while he was unconscious. Looks like he won't have to ask himself the same question again because the door that leads to the small room creaks open.

The Angel of Death was startled at the sudden loud noise, and he instinctively raised his right hand towards the source of the noise. When the door fully opens, his cyan eye was preparing for a deadly space-warp, but he relents when he saw a Human girl entering the room instead. Her hair's short, maybe shoulder length, and it's pink. Her bangs are quite long, since the strands of her bangs nearly touched her light brown eyes. A part of her hair was tied up into a braid, like a hairband.

She was wearing something that's much less formal than Thanatos's all-black clothing. A simple white shirt underneath a very homey-ish red blouse with some white patterns as well as a black ribbon on the chest area. She's also wearing a pair of black shorts. For once, he actually stopped to examined the girl carefully. She was carrying a tray with two cups and a bowl. The Spirit dropped his hand but he continued to face the girl cautiously, especially with his space-manipulating eye.

Okay, Rinne's first impression on the guy? _He's weird_. Like, seriously, he suddenly raised his hand, to her. She just saw and open palm directed at her. And... He literally had just woken up, and he's already wearing his skiing goggles? Isn't that thing uncomfortable to wear, especially in indoor households? Shrugging the topic out of her head, she walked into the living room and gave a tiny, yet also tired smile to the black-clad boy-that's-actually-a-spirit.

"Hey there." Rinne spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Are you feeling better now?"

"..." No reply came back. He was still watching her like she's another hostile being to him.

Sighing, Rinne approached the sitting boy, also ignoring the deep stare from him. She sets the tray down in front of the Angel of Death. He cautious gaze didn't break off even by a single bit. The pinkette puts the tray down in front of him, in which he diverted his stare from the girl and to the contents present on the tray. Two glasses with a warm looking brown liquid, and a small bowl filled with a yellow-golden-ish broth as well as some assortment of vegetables in it.

Rinne took one of the cups filled with the tea into her hands. "I have these prepared for you. Go on." She gestured her free hand to the rest of the contents available on the tray, prompting the boy to consume them. "I'm sorry, I can't really cook that well, so... Nothing fancy here." She smiled sheepishly.

Thanatos kept on staring at the soup and tea as if they were poison or something. He gave an uncertain look.

Rinne returned the uncertain look back to him. "It's only soup. Sorry if it's bad, though."

For the Spirit, being shoved with a Human food is new to him. With a noticeable amount of hesitation, he picked up the bowl first, sure to say, the aroma was quite inviting. He drank some of the soup along with the vegetables in it. He was surprised. It has a really strange taste. It was... Salty, but when he bit the vegetables, it turned a bit sweet. He stopped for a few seconds, before finishing his soup. Rinne was watching the scene with a slight amused look crossing her face.

But the awkward and uncomfortable silence still remains.

The pinkette coughed lightly to break the ice. "So... Are you okay?"

The Angel was a bit confused by the question, a second in, he nods anyway. "I have seen better days... But I suppose I will be able to endure this." He finally spoke.

Rinne blinked at his very formal statement _(and he's also speaking in nearly high-gothic!) _but she her smiled tinily again when she confirmed that her guest is okay. "Well, that's good to hear."

"If I may ask, where am I?" Thanatos questioned, keeping his tone straight like before.

"My house...?" The girl tilted her head to her side, feeling somewhat unsure at the question he just asked.

The black-clad Spirit saw that the conversation's going nowhere, so he exhaled deeply. "I... I see."

"So, uhm... Who are you? I haven't really seen you in town before... Are you new here?" This time, it's her turn to ask.

Thanatos tensed up. Should he reveal his identity to a stranger? The boy stayed in silence for a while, he needs to treat carefully. But finally, he shoved the thought aside. She took care of him while he was out, so it probably wouldn't hurt to introduce himself. "Ævilok el Thanatos, the 1313th reincarnation of The Angel of Death, of the Black Templars Chapter... At your service."

_What._

Rinne blinked, before giggling quietly to herself. "Thanatos? That's quite an interesting name you have there. And... What was that about the Chapter of the Black Templars?" In her mind, he's nothing more than those otaku-freaks.

"I do not think that is a laughing matter, Human." The Angel of Death replied coldly, which immediately silenced the pinkette's laughter.

The girl was now convinced that he's just... An extreme otaku. "Eh?" He even refer to her with the word 'Human'. That IS kind of rude.

Thanatos just stared at her with his only visible cyan eye. "But I suppose I do owe you a thanks for taking care of me..."

Rinne took that as a chance to change the topic of the conversation. "Oh.. Right... About that... How'd you end up at the veranda of my house, anyway?"

"Veranda...? Your household...?" The Spirit repeated her words. "I do not recall anything regarding that one event... Before I lost my consciousness, all I can see is a white, tall pole with cables attached to it... And with me accelerating into it at a dangerous velocity."

"Whoa... Wait, wait, wait... You mean... You just _crashed_ into a nearby telephone pole and _somehow_ ended _here_?" She was still unconvinced.

Thanatos raised his one hand. "As I have said before, I do not recall anything other than that chain of events."

The pinkette sighed. "Oh well..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders whilst taking a sip from her tea. "But... What's up with your goggles, though?" She pointed to the black eye wear the boy's wearing.

"...Did you remove this eye wear from me back then?" The Spirit asked her back instead of answering.

The pink haired girl tilted her head. "Uhm... No. Why'd you ask?"

"Then, I ask of you to not do it again, Human. This eye of mine could cause catastrophic damage." He warned, his mouth forming a scowl.

Rinne looks unimpressed at the comment back from him. "...E-erh... Yeah... Sure."

Okay, so this guy's either taking things from the anime way too seriously, or just plain crazy... Or exhausted too, just look how pale he is! If it wasn't for the black hair, Rinne would sum up that he's an albino or something. His skin tone's just too pale for human standards. She wondered if his body got any blood in it.

"Ævilok-san, I wo-"

"Thanatos." The boy cuts her off abruptly.

Rinne left her mouth open, but she also tilted her head to the side. "Eh?"

Thanatos sighed. "Please do not call me by my first name, Human... I just... Do not feel like myself if people do so." For once, he sounded melancholic. The all-black teen dropped his face slightly. "I despise my given name, and every time I hear it, it will only bring back some bad memories. It's not good for my psychic health."

The pinkette girl could easily feel the distressed emotion the boy's radiating. "...Sure, Thanatos-san." She finally replied, before her mouth moved to form a frown. "But, can you please stop with whole 'Human' thing? It's really getting uncomfortable, and I have a name, you know. It's Rinne. Rinne Sonogami."

"Rinne Sonogami...?" The boy repeated her name, maybe a bit confused. "Very well, then, Sonogami-sama. I shall address you with that name from now own." He bent his head down slightly. "It is a pleasure to be of your service."

A comical sweat ran down from Rinne's forehead. "You're making this sounds like a master-servant relationship." She replied uneasily. "You don't be so formal with me, Thanatos-san."

"Oh... I see..." Thanatos answered her back flatly. "Then, Sonogami-dono, I hope this name suits your liking."

"Just my first name is enough..."

"Rinne-sama."

"Still too formal."

"Rinne-dono."

"...Just... Minus the overly dramatic honorifics, please."

At this, the Spirit paused for a long while. He seems to be struggling to get his next words out. "R-Rinne-s-s-s-s-saaaaannnnn..." He coughed up, his voice sounded so hoarse and dry, that he sounded like some kind of broken sewage pipes grinding at each other. "I... Please forgive me, I am still not accustomed to say that name. It is because I usually serve under my Chapter's master, High Marshal Helbrecht, and most, if not all of our interactions are done respectfully, even among my Chapter's Battle Brothers."

Rinne's palm promptly smacked her own face. "You spoke both of my first name and last name with the 'dono' and 'sama' honorifics just fine back then..."

But then they realized that they're holding a conversation up. Sure, it was still awkward (From Rinne's point of view, that is) but still, at least the icy atmosphere was melted down, even just by a bit. He can get a bit weird... Or... Maybe he IS already weird from the first place, and he's also a bit unfriendly and harsh... And emotionless, but maybe that's just because she'd never really seen his eyes while he's awake, but at least he knows his place. And can treat other with formal respect. And that interesting speaking style, good lord!

With curiosity taking the best of her, Rinne decided to ask, "Say, Thanatos-san, as I just said before, I haven't seen you around town before. Where are you from?"

Thanatos once again tensed up at the question. "Somewhere... That is not near here."

Seeing his response, the pinkette pressed on. "What brings you to Tengu City? It's not like people usually choose a spacequake hotspot as a place to visit."

Should he tell her his intentions? "I am... I am on a mission to hunt a Spirit."

"Erh... Right... Sure." Rinne uneasily scratched her head at the absurdity.

This earned her a small glare from the boy. "This is not a joke, Human- I mean, Rinne-dono. She is a dangerous being. Thousands of human lives have been consumed by that... Thing, that I can not even call her a living being. She has no pity nor remorse, and I have seen it with my own eyes. That is why I'm being sent here by my Chapter Master, solely to eradicate her existence... Completely and without giving her no quarter at all."

At this, a cold sweat ran down from the pinkette's head, due to the seriousness etched in his voice. "...Uhm... Okay... But is she really here, at Tengu City? I mean, are you _REALLY_ sure that she's _here_ out of all places?"

"..." For a moment there, she could see the boy gritting his teeth as hard as he could... And did flame sparks just came out from the gritted teeth? "...I am positive..."

"Creepy..." Muttered the girl, part of her still not believing him, but a part of her also believed his dead seriousness. "Well, it's already getting kind of dark, do you have any place to stay in this city?"

"I am afraid I do not possess any kind of personal living spaces in this very town, Rinne-dono." Thanatos shook his head. "But it is also not likely for me to just leave this dimension without getting my hands on that woman."

Some tens of thoughts crossed Rinne's mind. She's currently facing a very bizarre stranger with weird motives and a slightly unique story to tell. He's not from Tengu City, and proclaims himself to be the 1313th reincarnation of Thanatos, the Angel of Death himself. He talks as if he's from another world, he also said that he's on the hunt on a dangerous woman/spirit named Nightmare that's also residing here, at Tengu City. Strange indeed. He also claims that he doesn't have any place to stay here in town.

"Hey, Thanatos-san?"

The Spirit raised his head. "Yes?"

"Why don't you stay here instead for the time being? My parents're out, and you can use their room." Offered the pinkette with a tiny smile.

The Angel of Death's reincarnation shook his head flatly. "I can not do that. We Black Templars shall know no rest until our objective is done." He stated firmly, before his own body fails him and he winced a bit. "That monster is just too dangerous..." He continued with a more quieter tone.

Rinne glared at Thanatos's general direction. "But you look like you haven't got any rest for days, weeks, even!"

The black-clad boy contemplated at the offer. He IS tired, and his head's still aching like a bugger. but it's not like he can just rest and postpone his search. He can't just let his personal needs to beat his objective. God-Emperor knows what that witch would do if he's not on the hunt. But, like him, she's also a Spirit inside a human vessel... Falling into fatigue's one of the primary drawbacks from being inside the vessel. No spirit, even the strongest of Spirits can evade that.

But again, he also felt like he would only be a liability inside her house.

"I... I think it would only bother you more if I stay here, Rinne-dono." Thanatos finally answered, letting his hand go from his chin.

The pinkette huffed, before an idea popped up in her mind. "I insist, Thanatos-san. Wouldn't want to fight this enemy of yours while you're exhausted, right?" She smiled mischievously at him.

_... Point Taken ..._

Feeling that he's lost the argument, the boy sighed in defeat. "I suppose you are right, Rinne-dono... Alright, then. I accept your offer." He nodded for a confirmation. "But, please, do not be alarmed, if you can not find me by daybreak tomorrow. I need to resume the search as soon as possible."

"Well, then, it's a perfect timing as well, then. I'm also visiting a friend by daybreak tomorrow, before going to Raizen High." Rinne replied back to him.

However, before he could ask what in the world is Raizen High, the door bell rings, startling the two, and causing them to stand up in surprise. Okay, did Rinne mentioned on how short he was? She took her words back. Looks like he's standing at her exact same height, which's an average height for a girl at her age, but still rather short for a teen like him. Rinne relaxed a bit when she knew that it was only the deliveryman for her dinner.

"It's only the delivery." Rinne assured the tensed Spirit. "I can get it by myself. Oh yeah, by the way, my parents' room is at the second floor to the right, the toilet's to the left, if you need to use it. Just call me if you need anything, alright?" And with that, she hastily left the room to get her long-awaited dinner.

Thanatos watched the pink haired girl exited the room. He then slumped backwards to his seat. The Spirit raised his hands to hover just above his eyes. He sighed tiredly, and felt a bit guilty over the fact that he's now under someone's care for the time being. He needed to move fast. Clearly, he also felt a bit sad. He felt sad at himself for dragging a her into the war that's only supposed to be between him and Nightmare. He didn't want any additional casualties, especially Human casualties.

He knew that he's going to live and stay at this world at some time. Tracking down Nightmare won't be an easy task to do, even for him, especially when the Spirit he's looking for can manipulate time. But, there's one thing for sure, though. If he can't stop the monster from killing more people, he's NOT going to let his mortal host to be one of her victims. He just can't let the people, let it be a Battle Brother or a simple Human that he's made a bond with to just die like that. Besides...

The servant of the Chapter shall know no pity... No remorse...

_And no fear..._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the first chapter, or second, if you're counting the prologue, ladies and gentlemen.

This somewhat half-assed story of mine is more like a crossover between Warhammer 40K and Date A Live, but obviously taking place in D-A-L's Universe.

Let me tell you something regarding Thanatos. Thanatos, if you haven't know about it, is the true personification of Death and Mortality itself. Not as the Reaper, not as the legendary Soul Taker of Oblivion. Just Death. Full stop. That's according to the Greek Mythology. But personally, I see him as the Angel of Death, hence the prologue's title. He is the son of Nyx and Erebus, both are also the myth from Greeks, and also possess some kind of dark powers. Some said that Thanatos's actually a Grim Reaper, but the title Angel suits him the best, IMHO.

Next up in line is the Black Templars. The Black Templars is a Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, also known as the Space Marines, from the Warhammer 40000 universe. From what I've read, their current chapter master is High Marshall Helbrecht. And no, they are not to be mistaken with the Templars from Assassin's Creed. Black Templars is much more badass. Now if you haven't noticed yet, Thanatos speaks with no shortened phrases in his words. He also speaks very formally.

And the reason why I chose the Black Templars out of the all factions in the 40k universe, because it sounds the most fitting. I mean... They're black... And... Templar too... Argh, forget it. **_BLACK TEMPLARS'S JUST TOO AWESOME TO MISS._**

And yes, Black Templars IS a singular phrase.

I think this kind of speaking is called _High-Gothic_. I don't know.

Now, I've seen the reviews, and one said the my OC is tad a bit too overpowered. Now, I am fully aware of the OC I'm creating and I do NOT intend to create him to be monstrously powerful. And, as you can see, this fic sticks close to the canon plot-line of the D-A-L Anime. Sorry, I don't use the light novels as its base. And if you watched Episode 7 of the Anime, the temporal self of Kurumi was easily defeated and killed by Mana just by two off screen shots from her CR-Unit.

Kurumi hardly did a thing besides spawning her Astral-Dress. And when she actually prepared to attack, Boom. Got herself killed just by two shots from Mana. So, in my own point of view, Kurumi's still just pretending as if she just got killed in this fic, but the one that Thanatos sent to oblivion during the last chapter was her temporal self, which was also weaker than the original, if you ask me (I mean, they are just like cannon fodders that hardly do a thing!) So yes, my character will stay within range of 'powerful characters' but obviously will be stronger than a few AST Personnel.

And finally, the grammar errors. Yes, I'm sure that I've made a mistake somewhere in my stories, but the main reason for that is because English is not my first language, so some grammar as well as pronunciation mistakes are bound to happen sooner or later. Well, I've tried to make my stories as readable as possible, but still, I think those mistakes are just unavoidable. I mean, hey... Even monkeys fall from trees. And compared to them, I'm just a freaking slime.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, there's RINNE! I mean, Rinne Sonogami! Yes, she's an actual character from Date A Live. She's from the Light Novel and the PS3 Game of the same name, Rinne Utopia. I haven't seen any Rinne fics around... Or is there one? I haven't really checked it our yet. But she really needs more love, guys. And yes, she is depicted as a friendly and kind girl. But, since Rinne's appearing in this story, and as a Human, this story'll be partly AU. So keep that in mind, aye?

So yeah... Time to get depressed over my own story. Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Traesto. :)


	3. Taste of the Outside World

Rinne Sonogami was walking down the quiet hallways of her house. It was the day after her rather unique encounter with the boy that's _preferred_ to be called by the name of _Thanatos_. It was still rather early, the sun was still low over at the Eastern horizon. But the duty as a student calls her name to return to Tengu City's Raizen High school. She yawned occasionally, wiping some sleepy tears from her pair of brilliantly colored light brown eyes. She's ready to meet a new day.

And somewhat optimistic too, for some reason. Even with the fact that some stranger's staying at her house.

She's wearing the mandatory white dress shirt of the Raizen high underneath a pale light brown sweater vest. A red ribbon was wrapped nicely around her neck. She was also wearing the mandatory blue skirt of the school that cuts off just above her knees. Her eyes fell upon a dark brown door made out of a sturdy piece of polished oak wood. The golden colored knob remains silently still. She was in front of her parents' room, which's also occupied by a certain reincarnation of the Angel of Death.

Rinne remembered how the boy was supposed to be gone by daybreak, but she needed to make sure. With one last breath of confirmation to herself. She puts her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it at a clock-wise direction. A soft and quiet click was heard. The pinkette fidgeted, afraid that she made too much noise. The door creaked open just by a bit, just enough for someone to steal a peek inside the room. The girl moved her face closer to the gap on the door to get a good view inside the silent room.

There's the wardrobe, the dresser, the mirror, the TV and the bed. Pretty much everything to expect of an adult's room. But finally she noticed that a figure was also lying on her parents' bed. It was him. The boy that she met yesterday, sleeping so peacefully and quietly. Even though he was still wearing his dark-tinted goggles, she couldn't see his glowing cyan eye out of the darkness in his eye wear, so she assumed that he was still asleep. He wasn't making any noise at all.

To be noted by the girl, Thanatos didn't sleep with any sheet of blanket. His body was just lying still over there on the soft bed. She couldn't even tell that he was breathing or not. Poor kid must be very exhausted, true to his nearly albino skin tone. Rinne giggled quietly at the sight. It was weird, amusing, yet also funny to see someone you just met sleeping on your parents' room. And he's also wearing skiing goggles in his sleep, no less! What a strange boy indeed... Maybe he IS not from this world after all... Seeing his behavior and what not...

Yeah... He really earned his rest.

* * *

**Polar Opposite**

**Chapter Two: Taste of the Outside World**

* * *

Seeing that she probably shouldn't disturb him and to let him get some more rest, Rinne relents from saying anything to wake him up. She pulled her face back to gain some distance from the door and she gently pulled her hand back in to close the wooden door in front of her. When a soft click sounded off from the door, Rinne was fully convinced that it was closed. She lets her hand go from her knob and fall back to its usual position. She should probably go and check up on her friend, Itsuka Shid-

"Good morning, Rinne-dono." An emotionless, and formal voice spoke up from behind her.

"E-eh?!" Rinne yelped in surprise. The pinkette quickly turned her face around to see an eyeful of black hair, pale face, black skiing goggles, and a visible cyan eye.

The 1313th reincarnation of the symbol of Mortality, Thanatos, stands directly behind her. His face was still pale from last night. But shockingly, he already looked like he was ready to venture the outside world. He was still wearing the black dress shirt with folded sleeves from yesterday as well as the pair of black trousers... But, how did he manage to get his cloak? Wasn't that thing hanged over at the Sonogami household's hanger at the main door? Yet, the skull patterned and tattered sheet cloth was already wrapped around his neck, concealing the lower part of his face.

The distance between was so minimal, Rinne could even feel the slow, almost non-existing breaths coming out from the black-clad boy's nose. It was cold. Freezing cold. The girl blinked for a few times, trying to absorb the information as well as the fact that it IS Thanatos, the boy she had rescued yesterday, that's standing right behind her. Finally realizing the lack of distance between them as, and how close the boy's face was. Rinne couldn't help but get some blood rushing into her pale face.

"Th-Thanatos-san?!" Exclaimed her in surprise. "B-but... You were... I was..." She stuttered out, before pushing the Angel away slightly and opening the door to her parents' room.

It was already vacant. No one was lying on the bed. The bed itself was already tidied up, as if no one was sleeping there the whole night. She then turned her face back at Thanatos, who was still keeping his neutral and dull face as always. Fighting back her flustered mind, she finally shook the heat off from her face and stabilized her breathing. The boy was still watching her through his cyan eye of his. He didn't even react to her flustered and slightly embarrassed reaction.

"Is everything alright, Rinne-dono?" The Spirit asked up, tilting his head slightly to his right.

The girl immediately glared uneasily at him. "Y-you were... B-but how...?"

Even though he was wearing his goggles, Rinne could tell that was actually raising his eyebrow. "I do not understand what are you trying to say, Rinne-dono."

Then, it hit her. She was already talking to strange person that's already probably not from this world at the first place. He is not accustomed here, doesn't know how to react to things. And even if he understands the question, he'll probably answer that with a bunch of _even more weirder_ things. She was already having a very hard time understanding the boy's name. Let alone what he's trying to say with that very formal High-Gothic speaking style of him.

The poor girl just exhaled deeply, not even wanting to think about it anymore. "You know what... Nevermind." She just turned her face away from him and walked down the stairs.

The Spirit also slowly made his descent down the flight of stairs the house provides. Down there, he finds Rinne, already with a red bag slung over her right shoulder, and tying up her shoes. The nearly emotionless member of the Black Templars marched his way to the main door of the house. The pinkette was unlocking the door that leads to the outside world. He was rather intrigues when he heard the rattling sounds the keys made, but he didn't say anything regarding that.

Rinne opened the door, and both of them walked outside. The warm light of the morning sun immediately greets them. Rinne shielded her light brown eyes from the sudden light. After her pupils dilated slightly, she moves her hand away from her eyes, and took one deep breath. She smiled calmly to no one, enjoying the morning bits before heading out. Thanatos himself didn't seem fazed at the incoming light, thanks to his strange and darkened goggles, that is.

"So, Thanatos-san..." Rinne began, her tone was once again, friendly as before. "What are you planning to do now? Tengu City's rather large for your information." Stated the pinkette whilst walking locking the main gate of her house from the outside.

Thanatos raised a hand up to his forehead. "I am thinking about continuing my search, but..." He trailed off, setting his gaze on the panorama of the city. "I am not quite that familiar with this new surroundings. I can not track her position if she is not using her powers. I can not sense her nearby either."

Rinne hummed thoughtfully at this. "Well, can you at least give me some description of this woman you're looking for?"

"She looks right about your age, but shorter. She wears a black and white set of uniform as her disguise, and a set of red and black gown as her Astral Dress. Her hair is long and black, in which I duly note that she always ties her hair into a set of pigtails. Her right eye color is crimson, while the color of her left eye is golden, and a clock, with its hands also rotating counter-clockwise is visible on her iris." The Spirit described.

The girl immediately raised a hand. "Wait, what do you mean, _a clock inside her left eye?_"

"Yes, there IS a clock inside her eye." Thanatos repeated her sentence. "But not a real clock. It is only a symbolism to signify her powers."

A few seconds of thinking later, the pink haired girl finally shook her head. "I don't think I've met this girl yet... I haven't seen anyone with a golden eye before."

"She is smart enough to not show her eye to anyone. By doing so, she also masks her current location from me." Thanatos replied back to her. "I am afraid I do not have any leads on her."

Another few seconds filled with silence between the two, before a metaphorical light bulb went on inside Rinne's mind. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you just walk with me to my friend's house?"

Thanatos raised his head. "Pardon?"

"Come on, you'll get a better feel at your surroundings too! Besides, who knows, maybe with knowing more people in this town, they can help you too with your search." That sounds more like a demand than a suggestion in the Spirit's ears.

The boy cleared his throat. "Very well, then. You can lead the way, Rinne-dono."

The girl smiled at him. "Okay then. But we have to hurry, alright? School's gonna start soon."

* * *

The walk to the supposed location of Rinne's friend's house was filled silence. It wasn't awkward. It was more like a silence that you would like to keep for a while. Over the course of the trip, the girl would steal some occasional glances to her new found guest. He was mostly staring towards the distance with his mouth slightly open, and for some reason, his cyan eye was glowing brighter than usual. He looked like he was admiring the view of the city.

She couldn't help but smile to herself at the situation she's in. Who would've guessed? Meeting a boy with little to no knowledge regarding this world and Human social life. He called himself an Angel of Death, or at least his reincarnation. But, no matter how many times Rinne looked at him, he just DOESN'T look like one. He literally breaks the usual Angel stereotypes. No wings, no bows, no holy auras or what not, no nothing. Just a strange and oblivious boy, lost in Tengu City.

Sure she was already convinced that he's not your usual kind of guy, but still... In her eyes, he's _still_ a human being.

The two finally stopped their steps before a white colored, two-story house. The building was pretty simple for your typical suburban house, nothing special, nothing too modern looking, nothing too ancient. Just... _Normal_. The young member of the Black Templars Chapter, on the other hand, was still trying to take in all of the new information into his brain. He was both amazed and confused at the human world he's residing for the time being.

"If I may ask a question, Rinne-dono." Requested the black-clad Angel.

The girl turned her face to the goggles-wearing boy. "Sure, ask away."

"Where are we now, and why are we stopping? I thought you said that you were in a hurry." The boy questioned, still not really changing his flat expression.

"Oh, we're in front of my classmate's house. Shido Itsuka. He's a long-time friend of mine, he lives here with his adoptive sister, Kotori Itsuka. And, if I'm not mistaken, our classmate, Tohka Yatogami also lives here with them." Rinne answered, before setting her gaze to the front door of the house. "Which... They should come out right about..." She trailed off whilst playing with her right index finger.

The door slides open.

"...Now." She giggled quietly to herself, quite amused at the accuracy.

Thanatos didn't react. Like Rinne, his sights also fell upon the door. And three figures walked out of the darkness. One male, two females. The human boy that just walked out of the house stands at the tallest height compared to all of them. His short hair was colored in blue, and his amber eyes mimicked the color of the early morning sunrise. He's wearing the mandatory white dress shirt of Raizen high and a set of black trousers as well as a pair of sneakers.

Following him shortly behind was the two girls Thanatos and Rinne noticed earlier. One was shorter than the other. Her bright cherry-red hair and the similar crimson colored eyes was somewhat fitting for a girl her size. She looked the most youngest out of all. And also to be noted, her hair was tied up into a set of twin pigtails, with a black ribbon sitting nicely and tidily at the top of each individual tails. Her apparel was the usual uniform meant for middle schoolers.

Finally, the girl in between them. She was standing at an average height for a teen girl, but still just an inch or two shorter than both the pinkette and her black haired guest. Her very long, nearly waist length dark violet hair was tied up to a ponytail with a long string of red mobius strip. Her gradient colored eyes which were also a hybrid between indigo and golden, captured the incoming sunlight perfectly. Like Shido and Rinne, she's wearing a set of mandatory Raizen High uniforms.

Noticing Rinne, the three walks up to them.

"Oh, Rinne-onee-chan!" Exclaimed the red haired girl excitedly as she skips her way to them. "Good morning!" She smiled towards her.

Rinne herself returned the smile back to the younger girl. "Good morning to you too, Kotori-chan." As the last part of the sentence left her mouth, the two other finally caught up to the energetic red-head. "...And good morning to you as well, Shido, Tohka-chan."

"Rinne! Good to see you!" Next one to reply her greeting was the girl with the long dark violet hair. For a girl at her age, her voice was _really_ high pitched.

And finally, the guy himself, he only gave a usual friendly smile to the group. "Mornin' Rinne." And then, he was also the first one to notice the presence of the quiet, black-clad Angel of Death behind her. "Hey, who's that behind you?"

The pinkette pointed him with a thumb over her shoulder. "Oh, him? Oh, right, I almost forgot to introduce you to him..." The girl smiled sheepishly at the group before pulling the boy closer to them. "This is Thanatos, he's a..." Right... What should she tell them? It's not like she's gonna blab around saying all of that nearly fantasy stuff. "He's... A friend of mine! Yeah, a friend... He just came here to Tengu City for a few days, maybe weeks, and he's staying at my house."

Thanatos himself nodded as a response. "It is a pleasure to be acquainted with all of you." He bent his head down, making a small bow.

Everyone, excluding Rinne blinked in surprise at his formality.

Uneasy by the sudden unconvinced stared directed at her, Rinne cleared her throat. "H-he's always like that..." Lied the pinkette, still maintaining that sheepish smile of hers.

"Uhm... Sure..." Seeing the change of expression from the blue haired boy's face, Rinne summed up that her reasoning worked out. "So, where are you two going now?"

The pink haired girl looked at him as if he had asked the most obvious question. "Well, to school of course...! I'm just bringing Thanatos right here for a quick tour, also showing him the way to our school."

Thanatos noticed that he got himself some pretty hard stares from the two other girls. He turned his head to face them. "Yes?" He asked up, which caused them to looked away from him as if they weren't watching him the whole time.

_Something's amiss._

* * *

Fast forward the walk to Raizen High... The trip there was mostly filled with chatters between Rinne, Tohka, and Shido. Kotori had left them because her school's direction was on the other side of the fork, while Thanatos was just still taking in the view. Well, that, and the Spirit's silent nature that kept him from saying anything. Not that he understands what the trio's talking about too, anyway. But, during the whole time, he actually followed them all the way to the Raizen High.

They got to the school just with a few minutes left to spare. The member of the Black Templars was still amazed at the sight of the school, his innocence took the best of him as his mouth dropped slightly at the grand, white building before him, his cyan eye grew slightly brighter than last time. Rinne, catching the scene with her own light brown eyes, giggled again, this time, it was noticed by the said Spirit himself. He looked slightly embarrassed, true to him, clutching the cloak closer to his pale face.

His face didn't sway away from his usual emotionless one, though.

"Well, Thanatos-san, welcome to Raizen High School...!" The pinkette tilted her head whilst smiling at the Spirit.

He only nodded, but for some reason, he was still clutching the cloak to hide his face.

"So... He's also a new student here?" Tohka asked innocently.

Rinne shook her head. "Oh, he's not a student, but since he'll be touring the town sooner or later, so why not, right?"

Then, as if fate wanted them to part ways, the first bell rang. Students and teachers alike began to flood the lobby area of the school, some more chatters regarding their attendance broke out, all of the students that were standing in the main entrance of the school rushed inside. Rinne, Tohka and Shido also noticed the loud noise, while the black-clad Spirit didn't do anything besides to looks intently at the ringing bell of the school.

"Crap, morning homeroom's gonna start soon. We should jet, guys." Shido was the one who actually thought about the more depressing matters. "Come on, Rinne, Tohka." He took off to the main school grounds. But before he disappeared, he yelled, "Oh, and Thanatos-san, nice to meet you too!"

The violet haired girl hastily ran after him. "Sh-Shido! Wait for me!"

The pinkette looked at the still unfazed young man. "Will you be fine on your own now, Thanatos-san? You can return to my house whenever you like, okay?"

"It is duly noted, Rinne-dono. Although it seems that duty has called me back into action. I shall scour the area for any hints regarding Nightmare for now." The Angel of Death replied indifferently.

The girl looked at him uncertainly. "Well... Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay? See ya!" She ran into the school herself, catching up to Shido and Tohka.

The personification of Mortality turned his sights away from the girl and back to the distance. With one last shot of his cyan eye... He disappeared into nothing. Today, he found something new. The Human world that is filled with the true gift of life. Just by seeing this, a spark of determination that was once only a sprinkle burns to life. A new found motivation, if you might say. After seeing so much from this world, meeting so many... He seeks to more than just destroy the woman that he called Nightmare.

_From now on, he seeks to protect everything this world holds dear... As the Black Templars' Finest._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And here I serve, the second chapter of Polar Opposite.

This story has been getting some follows in just a matter of days, for some reason. Is it really that good? Holy damn, personally I think the story itself's crap. I mean, this story was meant to be half-assed to begin with. But now, this story has become the most reviewed story in the D-A-L genre. I don't why, but this story seems to be drawing some anonymous reviews for some reason... In which I find them rather... Disturbing (as in 'scary' disturbing, not 'annoyed' disturbing)... For some unknown reason.

So... This'll be the end of the 'made-up' arc of the story and the next chapter will feature the original canon plot-line of the original series. Once again, even with Thanatos and the addition of our favorite pinkette, Rinne on the screen, I'll do my best to make this story stick to the official and canon plot. That said, I won't do anything that sways too much from the original anime series. Expect something that'll maybe go out of the lore of the series though...

This IS a partly Warhammer 40K story after all...

Uhm, that's it, I guess? I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, and thanks for reading the chapter.

The Emperor Protects. Traesto.


End file.
